The Old Republic
Section heading The Old Republic Section heading The Old Republic universe was placed from 30,000 BBY (Battle of Yavin, in where Luke blows up the Death Star I) to 3,640, wherin after the Great War, The Sacking of Coruscant , recolonizing Tython, and The Treaty of Coruscant . From 30,000-25,000 BBY, was the rule of the Rakata's Infinite Empire , where they enslaved hundreds of planets across the Galaxy. Eventually, a plauge killed billions of Rakata and weakened their connection to the Force. The no-longer-enslaved Humans drove the Taung and Mandalore the First off the Core Worlds , and settled there. They created a suitable haven on Tython . On 25,783, the humans 'Discovered' the Force , and formed the Jedi 's ancestors, the Je'daii . Centuries later, at 25,100 BBY, the humans created the Galactic Republic , and the Je'daii pleged themselves defenders of the Republic, creating the Jedi . They sign the Galactic Constitution . But some Jedi used the Light side of the Force (called Ashla ) for personal gain. (Called Bogan ) They banish the exiles to Korriban . But after the Force Wars , Tython is destroyed, and they settle on Ossus . Then the Great Manifest period begins, for three thousand years, until the Alsakan Conflicts erupt. Hyperdrive cannon technology is created, replacing sleeper ships like the Lokani Dawn . Gan Basso , an infamous Hyperspace pilot, and many others expand the borders, until two explorers awaken the Sith , and the Sith begin to plot the famous Great Hyperspace war . 6,900 BBY the exiles and Sith interbreed, creating the Pureblood Sith , and they strike against the Republic under the banner of the Sith Lord Naga Sadow . Later, the Sith are crushed, and Naga Sadow flees, and dies. The Sith amass a mighty army, until Marka Ragnos falls. a teenager named Lord Vitiate takes thousands of Sith and saps all from the planet Medriaas , and emeges the only survivor, achieving believed immortality. In 3,976 BBY, the Mandalorian Wars begin, and Revan and Alek (Also known as Malak ) kill Mandalore the Ultimate , encounter the Emperor , and turn to the dark side. They start the Jedi Civil War , until they disobey the Emperor's Orders and create their Empire. They nearly destroy the Jedi Order , until Bastila Shan reprograms Revan and Revan eventually destroys the Star Forge , strikes down Darth Alek/Malak , and ends the Jedi Civil War . Revan was captured a second time, was freed, and then he plans to assassinate the Emperor . Lord Scourge , a fallen Sith that helped Revan free the first time, has visions of a new The Hero Of Tython , so he betrayed Revan, and he is imprisioned, and freed again. His last location was the Foundry , where much like the Star Forge , creates a many ships and droids. He was intercepted by an Imperial Fleet, and he was defeated by Lord Vitiate . The Sith Empire begin the Great War , until the Sith crush the Republic , and they demand the Treaty of Coruscant , but slowly the march towards another Galactic War, until the Emperor dissapears fighting The Hero Of Tython . Category:Category;Characters